HAPPY
by Dokimkyungsoojongin
Summary: Ada saat dimana engkau merasa dunia mengacuhkanmu, dan kenyataan berbalik dengan apa yang kau inginkan, pada saat itulah engkau merasa kau harus sendiri mencari tempat dimana orang lain tak bisa menemukanmu, hanya berteman dgn angin, menceritakan keluh kesahmu, lalu jika kau tak sanggup? Maka teteskanlah air yang sedari tadi ingin jatuh dari matamu. kaisoo Hunsoo Yaoi,mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

TITTLE : HAPPY

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (prassetyahendra)

CAST : Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo

GENRE : Romance, Sad, hurt comfort,

PAIRING : Kaisoo

RATE : T

SUMMARY : Ada saat dimana engkau merasa dunia mengacuhkanmu, dan kenyataan berbalik dengan apa yang kau inginkan, pada saat itulah engkau merasa kau harus sendiri mencari tempat dimana orang lain tak bisa menemukanmu, hanya berteman dengan angin, menceritakan keluh kesahmu, lalu jika kau tak sanggup? Maka teteskanlah air yang sedari tadi ingin jatuh dari matamu.

NOTE: oh iya disini aku ga buat ya dimana flashback atau yang nyata, kalau udah baca pasti bisa bedain kok tenang aja

.

.

.

.

Sebuah piano tua dimainkan oleh seorang namja berperawakan kecil. Tangan itu memainkan piano tersebut dengan sangat lihai, piano itu terus berbunyi, mengeluarkan alunan music yang membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya terbuai dalam alunan tersebut.

"Play On…. Play On…. Play On…." Manik mata namja mungil itu menampakkan kesan kekecewaan yang mendalam entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Namja itu memutuskan untuk tidak melihat apa yang sedang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Walaupun begitu, tetap saja manik mata hitam itu terus melihat sebuah objek yang mengganggu hatinya, tidak! Lebih tepatnya perasaan nya sekarang.

{KAISOO}  
( Y)

 _Flashback!_

Aku hanya orang bodoh, bukan?...

Buta dan bodoh dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang bahkan tak menginginkanmu sekalipun..

Aku bodoh, Hanya namja bodoh! Sangat sangat bodoh..

Begitu mudah jatuh dan Naif..

Bahkan aku berfikir, dia adalah orang yang datang untuk mengambil dan mengklaim hati ini menjadi miliknya..

Dingin.. Sunyi.. Sepi..

Dan akhirnya apa yang aku inginkan tak ku dapatkan.. Aku salah..

Aku membenci diriku, yang tak dapat melupakanmu..

.

.

.

.

Dua namja kini tengah berteduh dibawah pohon yang rindang. Keduanya sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing masing. Salah satu dari namja itu tengah menulis dan namja satunya lagi tengah memegang sebuah camera canggih. Namja yang tengah menulis itu bernama kyungsoo,

Do Kyung Soo. kyungsoo sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau seni. Bernyanyi? Ia sangat mahir dalam hal itu, sudah sepantasnya ia mendapatkan pujian dari alunan lagu yang keluar dari bibir nya yang berbentuk hati itu. Kyungsoo sudah banyak mengikuti kontes menyanyi, dan selalu memenangkannya. Menggambar? Jangan ditanya lagi. Ia bahkan terlalu sering mendapatkan banyak piala atas usaha dari kedua tangan mungilnya itu. Tak hanya itu yang membanggakan kyungsoo, ia selalu mendapat predikat siswa terpintar dan selalu menjadi urutan teratas di sekolahnya. Namun hanya satu yang ia tak bisa dalam seni, yaitu _Menari._

Kyungsoo kini tengah menulis not-not yang akan ia jadikan sebuah lagu nantinya. Sedikit melirik namja yang telah bersama dengan nya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Keberadaan namja itu tepat berada di sampingnya, dibawah pohon yang rindang yang didepannya ada sebuah danau yang tak begitu besar. Namja yang tengah diperhatikan kyungsoo sepertinya sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri, memegang kamera nya yang baru kemarin ia dapatkan dari appanya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun nya yang ke 16.

Namja itu bernama Kim Jong In, Anak dari pemilik perusahaan yang besar di kota seoul, ia berperawakan tegap, rahang yang tegas dan dengan ketampanan yang dapat memikat siapa saja yang melihatnya. Namun sayang, ia memiliki sikap egois dan sedikit keras layaknya batu. Ia sangat menuntut kesempurnaan, dan berfikir bahwa di dunia ini semuanya dapat dibeli dengan semua uang yang appanya miliki.

"soo.. lihat ini, aku mengambilnya dengan sangat bagus, bukan?.." kyungsoo yang merasa terpanggil, mengadahkan kepalanya. Jongin memberikan isyarat kepada tangan kyungsoo untuk memegang kamera nya.

Kyungsoo melirik kamera itu, lalu mengambilnya. "Tidak buruk.." kyungsoo tersenyun namun tersirat meremehkan, dengan cepat jongin mengambil kembali kamera itu dari tangan kyungsoo.

"aish kau ini.. ini sangat bagus tau! Ini kamera yang paling mahal yang dibeli appa ku, bahkan kamera ini dibuat dengan unit terbatas, hanya orang tertentu yang bisa memilikinya" jongin sedikit mengeraskan suaranya diakhir kalimatnya.

Jongin mendecih tak suka kepada kyungsoo, sedangkan kyungsoo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah jongin yang ia rasa dari dulu tak pernah berubah, kekanakan dan selalu saja membanggakan apa yang ia miliki. Kyungsoo yang melihat tatapan serius dari jongin hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya, melanjutkan apa yang tadi ia lakukan.

"Setelah ini, cepatlah berkemas aku sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik.." jongin menampilkan muka yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

"hey.. kau marah padaku?" jongin hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan dari kyungsoo namun setelah lama kyungsoo menatap jongin, jongin menjawab pertanyaan kyungsoo.

"ani.." jawabnya singkat terkesan acuh.

"haha, baiklah, jongie yang manis gambar tadi terkesan sangat bagus hingga aku.."

Kalimat yang akan dilontarkan kyungsoo dipotong oleh jongin, jongin mendekati kyungsoo hingga kini jarak mereka begitu dekat. "hingga aku..?" Tanya jongin sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya di hadapan kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo belum sempat mencerna pertanyaan itu, kini hatinya disibukkan oleh perasaan yang tak dapat ia mengerti, rasanya aneh. Seperti ingin selalu bertatapan seperti itu terus dengan jongin.

"hingga aku tertarik untuk terus melihatnya.." jawab kyungsoo dengan lantang sambil menutup matanya untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"hahaha.. kau sangat menggemaskan soo.." jongin mencubit pipi yang berisi daging padat itu. Setelah itu berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk kyungsoo agar meraihnya.

"kajja.. hari semakin gelap sama dengan warna kulit mu haha" kyungsoo meraih tangan jongin, mereka berdua tesenyum setelah menghabiskan banyak waktu di halaman belakang sekolahnya.

"aish dasar pendek.." jongin mengatakannya setelah kyungsoo mendahuluinya.

Kyungsoo dan jongin menyusuri jalanan kota seoul yang padat penduduknya itu dengan senang, jongin tak pernah mau melepas genggaman tangannya dengan kyungsoo. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi, tapi sayang hanya seperti- tidak kenyataan bagi kyungsoo.

"soo.." kyungsoo menghadap kan wajahnya kesamping yang di mana jongin juga melihatnya.

"ne, wae?..." jongin menatap dengan serius pada kyungsoo.

"setelah lulus, kau akan melanjutkan kemana?.."

"entahlah.. aku masih bingung jongin.." kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya, kini ia berjalan lebih dahulu dengan jongin yang mengikuti langkah kaki kecil kyungsoo.

"wae?.. aku yakin kau sudah pasti mendapatkan universitas yang kau inginkan!.." ucap jongin dengan yakin.

"Aku harap begitu.." kyungsoo tersenyum, namun tak selebar biasanya lebih bisa dikatakan senyum terpaksa.

"wae?.. kau tak yakin?..." jongin memegang bahu kyungsoo, mengisyaratkan kyungsoo untuk berhenti.

Kyungsoo hanya diam, melepaskan pegangan jongin lalu meninggalkan jongin yang masih berada dibelakangnya, berjalan dengan cepat yang sekuat kyungsoo bisa. Akhirnya jongin hanya mendiamkan kyungsoo dan kyungsoo juga bungkam tak berbicara satu kata pun, pada akhirnya mereka hanya bungkam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun hingga pulang.

Kyungsoo dan jongin berada di tingkat 3 di sekolahnya, mereka banyak memiliki perbedaan. Kyungsoo yang dijuluki pintar dan rajin di kalangan guru, namun sayang ia terlahir di keluarga yang sangat yang bodoh dengan kehidupan yang begitu mewah. Appa jongin adalah pembisnis besar yang bekerja sama dengan Negara Negara besar lainnya.

Eomma kyungsoo adalah seorang pembantu yang bekerja di rumah jongin, tak bisa dipungkiri mereka dekat dari kecil sehingga mereka begitu akrab. Bahkan yang membiayai kehidupan kyungsoo untuk bersekolah adalah keluarga jongin, hingga saat ini keluarga kyungsoo sangat terbantu.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada yang tahu bahwa namja yang sedang memainkan piano nya kini sedang menangis, entahlah, rasanya seperti menyiratkan kebencian dan kekecewaa yang mendalam. Kyungsoo terus memainkan piano nya, ini sudah menjadi tugas yang harus di embannya, yang hanya ia butuhkan hanya cepat bernyanyi dan keluar dari tempat itu.

"people are talking.. the people are saying that you have been playing my heart… like a grand piano.." tak hanya jari jarinya yang pandai memainkan piano, suara yang sangat merdu itu menggema di acara itu. Kyungsoo melihat sekitarnya, tamu undangan yang hadir sangatlah banyak. Sungguh, jika tau siapa orang yang mengundangnya kesini, ia tak akan hadir dan bernyanyi selama 3 menit yang terasa seperti 10 tahun bagi kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Seluruh siswa sma yang lulus berteriak girang, salah satunya adalah jongin. Ia sibuk melihat nilainya yang lumayan bagus, ia merasa hasil yang didapatkannya setimpal dengan apa yang dilakukannya sebelum menjelang ujian. Jongin melihat seseorang namja berperawakan kecil menuju ke arah kantin, jongin memanggil namja itu dengan keras.

"Kyungsoo.. Do kyungsoo!" kyungsoo berhenti dan tersenyum, ternyata jongin yang memanggilnya, ia menunggu jongin menghampirinya.

"wae? Dilihat dari raut wajahmu.. ehmm kau sepertinya lulus.. hahaha" kyungsoo terlihat mengejek jongin.

"yaa.. kenapa kau sudah tau.. aishh! Bagaimana denganmu? …" Tanya jongin.

"ini kau bisa melihatnya sendiri.." kyungsoo memberikan sebuah map berwarna biru kepada jongin, jongin yang tak sabar lalu membukanya.

"wahhh! Daebak, kau diurutan pertama kyung, dan nilaimu 9 semua .. yak! Lihat ini bahkan ada nilai sempurna (100)?.." kyungsoo tersenyum, melihat jongin yang begitu girang melihat hasilnya.

"aishh.. jinjaaa! Kau benar benar hebat kyung…" jongin member tepuk tangan yang keras untuk kyungsoo.

"keunde.. kenapa kau terlihat tidak suka?.." jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'aku tak tahu harus bagaimana .. jika aku melanjutkan pendidikanku.. aku hanya tidak ingin membebani orangtua ku.."

"hey.. bukankah kau mendapatkan beasiswa tahun ini?.."

"itu tidak akan cukup jongin.." kyungsoo menghela nafasnya.

"kau harus mencobanya kyung, setidaknya cobalah dahulu.."

"ani.. aku tidak ingin menyusahkan orang tuaku jongin-ah.. mungkin cukup di jenjang sma ini aku sudah sangat bersyukur.."

'kau bicara apa kyung! Kau tentu harus masuk universitas yang kau inginkan.. aku akan bilang pada appa dan kau akan kuliah juga sama seperti ku.." jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tersenyum namun senyuman itu memudar sedikit demi sedikit, "ani jongin, jangan.. aku sudah banyak merepotkan keluarga mu…"

"hey! Bukankah kita sahabat? Kita harus bersama selamanya kyung… sebagai sahabat, arachi?.."

"Gumawo jongin-ah…aku sangat menyayangimu.."

"Nado kyung…"

Aku bahkan mencintaimu jongin, dan selama ini kau hanya menganggap ku sebagai sahabatmu? Tak ada kah feeling dirimu saat aku bersamamu selama ini?-Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Tidak biasanya kyungsoo mendapat job yang ia belum ketahui nama orang yang akan memanggilnya mengisi acara. Oh iya…? Kaliuan tahu.. sekarang kyungsoo sudah lulus dari universitas art seoul dan mendapatkan nilai yang sangat luar biasa tinggi dan sekarang kyungsoo bekerja di salah satu agensi yang sangat besar..

Ada yang bisa menebaknya, pekerjaan kyungsoo sekarang? Nde.. kau benar, kyungsoo adalah seorang idol yang sangat terkenal sekarang bahkan kyungsoo dibayar sangat mahal hanya untuk bernyanyi satu lagu saja.

*sebelum mengisi acara itu.

"kyung.." hyung manager datang menghampiri kyungsoo.

"nde.."

"dua jam lagi kita kan berangkat ke jepang.."

"Mwo? kenapa mendadak sekali?.." kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"entahlah sepertinya kau di undang secara sepihak.." ucap hyung yang membantunya dalam segala hal di agensinya.

"pasti yang mengundangnya membayar sangat mahal.." pikir kyungsoo

"tentu.."

"memangnya mengisi acara apa hyung.. penghargaan? Tidak biasanya mendadak seperti ini.." kyungsoo mengambil barang barang yang akan dibawanya nanti.

"bukan kyung, yang kudengar sih, acara pertunangan seorang pengusaha kaya di jepang sana kyung.." hyung manager ikut membantu kyungsoo membereskan barang barangnya.

"Mwoo?.." kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya.

"wae?.. pasti uangnya banyak sekali kyung.. bayangkan saja. Kau sekarang adalah artis naik daun di korea ini.. dan dia membayarmu mahal hanya untuk mengisi satu lagu di acara pertunangannya.."

"aishh.. aku jadi sangat penasaran hyung.. "

"salahnya pihak agensi kita tidak memberitahukan namanya kyung.."

"aneh sekali.." kyungsoo masih memikirkan siapa yang memanggilnya untuk menyanyi di acara pertunangan itu.

"ah sudahlah bersiap lah, hyung akan menyiapkan kebutuhanmu yang lain.."

"nde.."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini sudah kuliah berkat campur tangan orang tua jongin tentunya, sejak lulus dari sma jongin mengatakan perihal kyungsoo yang tidak melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi karena biaya . Appa dan umma jongin sangat mengenal kepribadian kyungsoo menyetujuinya tidak hanya kyungsoo bahkan keluarganya pun keluarga jongin sangat mengenalnya.

Sejak itu, bukan sejak itu bahkan dari kecil kyungsoo dan kai sudah dekat. Mereka melewati hari-hari layaknya sepasang kekasih . namun kyungsoo tau kai tidak sepertinya, yang menyukai kai sejak lama.

Jongin dan kyungsoo kini berada di namsan tower, ini adalah tempat favorit mereka, mungkin kalian berfikir apakah selama ini jongin tak berpacaran atau menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Jika kyungsoo menanyakan tentang itu jongin akan mengalihkan pembicaraan nya itu dan mengatakan memiliki kekasih pada saat seperti ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat.

"jong…" kyungsoo memberikan sebuah bubble tea kepada jongin, dan jongin dengan sigap mengambilnya.

"aishh.. kyung,.. panggil namaku dengan jelas, kau hanya tinggal menambahkan "in" di belakangnya dan itu terdengar lebih baik.."

"Shireo.." kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri secara imut.

"aishhh wae? Kalau tidak kau bisa memanggil ku dengan kai, tuan kai!.." jongin mendecih kesal

"Jongin.." kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraanya kearah yang serius jika sudah begini.

"nde kyung.." jongin menatap kyungsoo yang berdiri disampingnya.

"jika kau lulus nanti.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?.." kyungsoo masih menatap arah depannya dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"entahlah kyung.. aku hanya ingin selalu bersama mu…" kyungsoo tersenyum di sela sela pembicaraan nya pada jongin.

"kau ingin kerja apa?.."

'fotographi, mungkin.. kalau appa mengijinkan, ah biar ku tebak kyung.. kau pasti ingin menjadi, menjadi seorang idol kan?"

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?.." kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

"hahaha itu mudah saja kyung.." jongin tersenyum melihat mata bulat kyungsoo yang menggemaskan itu.

Kyungsoo dan jongin terdiam sejenak mengamati indahnya matahari yang mungkin sebentar lagi tenggelam.

"jika aku sudah lulus lalu aku ingin bekerja dan lalu menikah.." kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan serius.

"hahahaha kyungsoo kecil akan menikah?..." jongin meledek kyungsoo dan mendapatkan sebuah timpukan kecil diatas kepalanya, dan lalu jongin mengusap kepalanya.

"aisshhh jangan meledekku.." kyungsoo cemberut.

"baiklah kyungsoo yang imut, kau ingin menikah dengan siapa kyung?.." jongin mengusap kepala kyungsoo layaknya anak kecil.

"Molla, tentu saja yang sudah di tentukan jong.." kyungsoo melepaskan tangan jongin dari kepalanya lalu terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan apa yang ingin di katakannya. "aku yakin jodohku, sudah menungguku nantinya.."

"Sudah pasti jodohmu itu aku kyung.." jongin mengatakannya dengan serius dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan situasi ini membulatkan matanya dan merasa getaran yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Menikahlah dengan ku, Do Kyung Soo.." kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan kai barusan.

"Kai, k-kau sedang bercanda, bukan?.." wajah kyungsoo memerah, semerah tomat.

"Hahahahahaha… wajahmu memerah kyung…" jongin melepaskan genggamannya dan tertawa sebesar besarnya.

"yaakkkk! Kau mengerjaiku ya aishhh…" jongin terdiam dan memandang kyungsoo.

"jika kau seorang wanita, aku pasti sudah menikahi mu dari dulu kyung.."

Mereka berdua terdiam, keadaan menjadi sepi dan di bis pada saat perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diam dan berkutik dengan kedua handphone nya masing masing. Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dulu ya..

Jangan lupa Review nya ;;)

Oh iya aku nyaranin buat yang udah baca komen nya sekarang aja, karna mana tau dalam waktu dekat ini aku post chapter 2 nya kan tinggal baca gak komen lagi

Karna pada dasarnya kalian mau baca tapi ga mau komen -_- hargai dong )


	2. Chapter 2 - Forget

TITTLE : HAPPY

AUTHOR : DOKIMKYUNGSOOJONGIN (prassetyahendra)

CAST : Kim Jong In, Do Kyung Soo

GENRE : Romance, Sad, hurt comfort,

PAIRING : Kaisoo

RATE : T

SUMMARY : Ada saat dimana engkau merasa dunia mengacuhkanmu, dan kenyataan berbalik dengan apa yang kau inginkan, pada saat itulah engkau merasa kau harus sendiri mencari tempat dimana orang lain tak bisa menemukanmu, hanya berteman dengan angin, menceritakan keluh kesahmu, lalu jika kau tak sanggup? Maka teteskanlah air yang sedari tadi ingin jatuh dari matamu.

NOTE: oh iya disini aku ga buat ya dimana flashback atau yang nyata, kalau udah baca pasti bisa bedain kok tenang aja

dan aku mau ngasi tau kalau aku baru aja ngapus akun WP aku dan kedepannya aku bakalan ngepost semua ff aku disini :)

Maaf karna ada kesalahan pembuatan tentang tanggal lahir maaf banget, aku lupa. Jadi anggap aja kyungsoo lahir tanggal 14 sedangkan jongin tanggal 12 ya.. udah kebuat dan kalau diganti jadi ga pas. Mohon maaf ya sebelumnya.

* * *

"Sudah pasti jodohmu itu aku kyung.." jongin mengatakannya dengan serius dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan situasi ini membulatkan matanya dan merasa getaran yang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Menikahlah dengan ku, Do Kyung Soo.." kyungsoo makin membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan kai barusan.

"Kai, k-kau sedang bercanda, bukan?.." wajah kyungsoo memerah, semerah tomat.

"Hahahahahaha… wajahmu memerah kyung…" jongin melepaskan genggamannya dan tertawa sebesar besarnya.

"yaakkkk! Kau mengerjaiku ya aishhh…" jongin terdiam dan memandang kyungsoo.

"jika kau seorang wanita, aku pasti sudah menikahi mu dari dulu kyung.."

Mereka berdua terdiam, keadaan menjadi sepi dan di bis pada saat perjalanan pulang mereka hanya diam dan berkutik dengan kedua handphone nya masing masing. Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman disini…

{KAISOO}  
( CHAPTER 2)

Empat tahun telah berlalu, kini kyungsoo dan jongin telah lulus dari universitas nya masing masing. Keduanya sangat bahagia, kedua orang tua jongin merayakan kelulusan mereka dengan mengadakan makan malam bersama petinggi petinggi perusahaan yang berada di perusahaan milik ayah jongin. Sementara itu kyungsoo dan kedua orang tua nya sibuk mempersiapkan makanan yang akan disiapkan nantinya untuk hidangan para tamu.

"Kyungsoo.." jongin tengah menunggu kyungsoo di dekat pintu dengan mengisyaratkan tangannya ke atas dan kyungsoo tau ia harus kemana pergi, jawabannya adalah ke atap rumah jongin.

Kini jongin melihat kyungsoo yang mendatanginya. Jongin tersenyum temannya itu begitu cantik, bagaimana bisa seorang lelaki dapat terlihat cantik seperti ini?

"wae jong? Aku harus membantu eomma memasak.." jongin memberikan sebotol soju padanya.

"soju?.." Tanya kyungsoo bingung.

"temani aku mabuk malam ini…" jongin bersmirk ria.

"ani.. shireo!" kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu mengalahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapan jongin namun dengan cepat jongin memegang erat tangan mungil milik kyungsoo.

Kedua mata itu bertemu, saling berhadapan lalu jongin berbisik di telinga kyungsoo. "malam ini saja, kumohon. Ada yang sangat ingin ku katakan padamu, tapi… tapi aku tak bisa mengatakannya" setelah itu kyungsoo hanya diam dan mengikuti jongin duduk di dekat atap rumahnya.

Mereka duduk berdua bercanda dan tertawa sepuasnya, tak hanya 1 botol soju yang di siapkan oleh jongin ternyata masih banyak beberapa botol lagi yang di siapkan oleh jongin. Dan kyungsoo tau itu, dia tau benar temannya yang satu ini.

* * *

"jongin…" jongin menolehkan kepalanya setelah mendengar namanya di panggil oleh seorang yeoja cantik dan sexy yang sangat terkenal di sekolahnya.

Yeoja itu bernama Jung Soojung atau yang dikenal dengan nama krystal di sekolah jongin dan kyungsoo. Krystal menghampiri jongin dengan senyuman yang manis, namun sifat jongin yang dingin hanya menanggapi senyuman krystal dengan muka yang datar.

"wae, krystal?.." Tanya jongin to the point.

"apakah kau ada acara malam ini?" krystal bertanya dengan malu malu.

"tidak ada. Kenapa?"

"aku ingin mengajak mu nonton film, a-apakah kau mau?.." krystal memberikan 2 tiket dihadapan jongin, jongin hanya memandangnya datar.

"tidak buruk, baiklah" jongin mengambil 1 tiket yang ada di tangan krystal lalu pergi begitu saja.

Krystal terlihat sangat senang, bahkan ia berteriak dan melompat lompat karena begitu senangnya, kim jongin siswa tampan yang dikenal sangat susah untuk digapai begitu mudah menerima ajakan krystal. Aigoo, mimpi apa yeoja ini kemarin.

Seperti biasa jongin akan menunggu kyungsoo yang selalu pulang terlambat karena selalu mendapat jam tambahan oleh guru guru, maklum saja kyungsoo selalu menjadi siswa pilihan untuk mengikuti berbagai macam olimpiade dalam berbagai bidang. Semua siswa banyak sekali yang kagum dengannya, bagaimana tubuh mungil itu dapat menguasai semua materi pelajaran yang diberikan oleh guru guru.

"ah Jong-ah.." kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya pada jongin dan tersenyum. Namun jongin mengisyaratkan agar cepat kemari dengan menunjukkan seakan akan "ayo cepat pulang, hari sudah semakin sore.." dan kyungsoo mengangguk dan berlari menghampiri jongin.

"aishh kenapa lama sekali?.." jongin melepas headphone yang dipakainya.

"wae? Bukankah kau yang mau menungguku?" jawab kyungsoo kesal

"ani, siapa yang menunggumu. Aku tadi ada latihan basket jadi sekalian saja" jawab jongin asal.

"Geotjimal ! aku anggap saja kau menungguku.." kyungsoo memukul kepala jongin lalu berlari, jongin yang melihat tingkah lucu kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengejarnya "yak! Dasar..aisshh"

Mereka berlari dan terus berlari hingga berhenti didepan sebuah kedai ice cream, kyungsoo berhenti dan menunggu jongin, jongin yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pura pura tidak tahu dan mengabaikan kyungsoo.

"yak hitam!" teriak kyungsoo namun jongin hanya diam dan terus berjalan tanpa menoleh

"jong-ah.." teriak kyungsoo sekali lagi, namun lagi lagi jongin hanya diam namun kyungsoo tak tahu, sebenarnya jongin menunggu kyungsoo untuk memohon padanya.

"aishh jinjaaaa… Kim- Jong- In.." teriak kyungsoo dan jongin menolehkan kepalanya.

"wae? Kau memanggil ku?" jongin bersikap pura pura tidak tahu dan menghampiri kyungsoo

"jongin-ah.." panggil kyungsoo secara imut pada jongin.

"wae, kyungsoo-ah.." jawab jongin juga sama seperti kyungsoo

"ucooo mau es klim.. uco mau es klim" kyungsoo megeluarkan aigoo nya yang membuat jongin terbahak bahak, bahkan tak sungkan kyungsoo akan naik ke gendongan jongin dan berbisik kepada jongin bahwa kyungsoo ingin es krim.

"yak! Sudah sudah, arraseo. Akan ku belikan tunggu disini.." jongin tersenyum, kyungsoo jarang sekali megeluarkan sikap lucunya, karena yang jongin tau bahwa kyungsoo adalah orang yang serius.

"ini…" jongin memberikan ice cream rasa vanilla pada kyungsoo. "aaahhh gumawo Kkamjong.." jongin berdecih tak suka namun kyungsoo malah mengejeknya.

Mereka hampir sampai menuju rumah jongin, jarak antara sekolah kyungsoo dengan rumah jongin tidaklah terlalu jauh jadi cukup dengan berjalan kaki saja, jongin sudah terbiasa jalan kaki karena kyungsoo selalu mengajarkannya dari mereka kecil.

Kyungsoo merasa tangannya sangat lelah karena selain tas yang berada di punggungnya, kyungsoo juga membawa tas lain yang di pegangnya untuk menaruh buku buku yang kyungsoo bawa untuk dibaca nanti nya. Jongin yang melihat kyungsoo sangat kelelahan mengambil tas itu dari tangan kecil kyungsoo.

"jika kau merasa perlu bantuan katakan saja.. "jongin yang tampan kyungsoo perlu bantuan" ani atau seperti saat kau meminta ice cream tadi padaku, "jongin-ah, ucu perlu bantuan, ucu perlu bantuan"…" ejek jongin pada kyungsoo lalu ia tertawa.

"aishh., itu tidak lucu kamjongg!" ucap kyungsoo sebal, kyungsoo melirik saku kanan jongin. Kyungsoo mengambil sesuatu itu dari saku kanan jongin. "jong-ah.. ini apa?.."

"ah tadi krystal mengajakku untuk menonton film.."

"kapan?" Tanya kyungsoo penasaran

"malam ini"

"ahh.. apa kau menerimanya?.."

"tanyong aji (tentu saja) lagi pula aku sudah lama tidak menonton film, krystal juga tidak jelek, dia cantik. Dan nanti malam juga tidak ada acara jadi aku menerimanya.."

"ah begitu ya?"

"nde.."

Kini jongin dan kyungsoo sudah tiba dirumah jongin, mereka memberikan salam pada kedua orang tua jongin lalu pada orang tua kyungsoo. Dan masuk kedalam kamarnya masing masing.

Kyungsoo melirik kue dan pernak pernik yang dia siapkan, apakah jongin lupa bahwa hari ini ulang tahun kyungsoo? Kyungsoo tak berfikiran negative bagaimana jongin lupa sedangkan ulang tahun jongin dan kyungsoo hanya berjarak 2 hari. Kyungsoo yakin jongin mengerjainya.

Jongin tengah mempersiapkan pakaiannya, sudah lama ia tak menonton film, terakhir kali ia menonto film di bioskop itu bersama kyungsoo dan itu sudah 3 bulan yang lalu. Jongin melihat ponsel nya.

1 pesan dari krystal, jongin tersenyum sepertinya krystal menyukainya sudah sangat lama namun jongin sama sekali tidak tertarik pada krystal, entahlah jongin tak tahu alasannya. Jika dapat dikatakan krystal adalah seorang yang yeoja yang sangat sempurna, namun hati jongin sama sekali tidak bergetar saat melihat yeoja itu.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju bioskop, setelah sampai disana jongin melihat seorang wanita cantik tengah menunggunya, jongin membuka jendela mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya pada krystal, dan krystal tersenyum menunggu jongin memarkirkan mobilnya.

* * *

"eomma.." kyungsoo memeluk eommanya dari belakang yang sedang memasak untuk makan malam keluarga jongin.

"wae? Aishhh singkirkan tanganmu, eomma tidak bisa bergerak jika kau memeluk eomma terlalu erat kyung.." kyungsoo menganggu dan melepaskan pelukannya itu.

"apa eomma melihat jongin?.."

"tuan muda sudah keluar dari jam 7 tadi, wae? Kau tau dia sangat tampan tidak seperti mu.."

"yak eomma! Sebenarnya yang jadi anakmu siapa? Kkamjong atau aku sih.. aishhh"

"keunde kyung, tidak biasanya tuan muda mengeluarkan mobil sportnya, sudah lama sekali. Apakah kau berfikiran sama dengan eomma?"

"wae? Tidak ada masalah, lagi pula kalau mobil sudah lama tidak dipakai kan bisa rusak eomma.."

"aishhh kau ini… itu berarti dia sedang berkencan!..."

Kyungsoo terdiam, jadi benar jongin pergi bersama krystal?

"kyung.." eomma kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya didepan muka kyungsoo yang sedang melamun.

"ah wae eomma?…" kyungsoo mencoba sebiasa mungkin.

"aishh anak ini, ka-.."

"eomma kyungsoo pergi dulu ya, byee.. kyungie menyayangi eomma.."

"yakkkkkk!"

Kyungsoo menuju kamarnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kue kecil dan pernak pernik ulang tahun membawanya keluar dari rumah jongin. Sampai diruang tamu kyungsoo berbapapasan dengan kedua orang tua jongin.

"kyungsoo, kau tak pergi dengan jongin?.." eomma jongin kebingungan karna kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"keunde hari ini kan ulang tahun mu kyung, ah eomma rasa jongin sedang menyiapkan pesta perayaan untukmu.." kyungsoo tersenyum eomma dan appa jongin begitu baik padanya, bahkan eomma jongin mengijinkan kyungsoo untuk memanggilnya eomma dan appa jongin juga.

"yeobo.. kemarilah kau tidak mau mengucapkan ulang tahun pada kyungsoo.." appa jongin menghampiri kyungsoo dan mengelus kepala kyungsoo seperti anaknya sendiri.

"ah kyungsoo-ah selamat ulang tahun, dan cepat tinggi yah ahaha.."

"ah yeobo.." eomma jongin memukul kepala appa jongin yang sedang mencoba bercanda pada kyungsoo.

"gumawo, eomma.. appa.." lalu keduanya memeluk kyungsoo dengan sangat erat, setelah itu kyungsoo berpamitan untuk pergi keluar pada keduanya.

Kyungsoo berjalan sendirian menuju taman bermain yang berada di dekat rumahnya, mengecheck ponselnya yang sama sekali tiada tanda tanda jongin menelponnya atau sekedar memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun padanya.

Kyungsoo memasukkan ponselnya lagi kedalam sakunya. Lalu melihat kue yang berada di sampingnya yang bertuliskan .. "saengil chukkae Do Kyungsoo 17th.."

"jongin benar benar melupakannya, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan ulang tahun jongin..aishh kkamjong sialan.. aku membencimu… hiks.."

Kyungsoo mengingat 2 hari yang lalu..

" _Jong-ah… yak Kkamjong! Ireona, palli.." kyungsoo memukul badan jongin, hari menunjukkan tengah malam hampir tepat pada pukul 12 malam._

" _aishh wae?" jongin yang terbangun sebentar lalu memejamkan matanya kembali._

" _aishh Kkamjong.. ireona, palli ireona.. palli.." kyungsoo memukul badan jongin dengan sangat kuat dan menariknya untuk bangun dan menuju keruang tamu._

 _Setelah hampir seluruh kesadaran jongin kembali, eomma dan appa jongin beserta kyungsoo dan kedua orang tua kyungsoo menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun pada jongin._

" _yeaaaaaayy.. saengil chukkae kkamjong-ah.." kyungsoo meniup terompet dengan sangat keras_

" _saengiel chukka uri hadeul.." ucap kedua orang tua jongin dan memeluk jongin dengan penuh kasih sayang._

" _saengil chukka, tuan muda.." kini gantian kedua orang tua jongin yang memberikan selamat ualng tahun pada jongin._

 _Jongin merasa terharu dan terlihat ingin meneteskan airmatanya. "eomma, appa. Kyungsoo, imo, samchun…gumawo hiks.."_

" _aishh uri hadeul jangan menangis, ini bukalah…" appa jongin memberikan kado pada jongin dan setelah itu seluruh nya memberikan kado untuk jongin._

Namun disela selala lamunan kyungsoo iya menyadari bahwa ada seorang namja yang tengah duduk disampingnya, dengan cepat kyungsoo menghapus air matanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula didepan menjadi menghadap kearah namja itu.

"Nuguseyo?.."

* * *

Sudah hampir 2 jam jongin dan krystal menghabiskan waktunya untuk menonton film dan cerita tentang diri masing masing.

"jadi jongin, kyungsoo itu serumah denganmu karna kyungsoo adalah anak pembantumu?.."

"ya, bisa dibilang begitu.. tapi aku dan orang tua ku tidak pernah memperlakukan keluarga kyungsoo seperti pembantu melainkan sudah kami anggap sebagai saudara sendiri"

"oh begitu, pantas saja kalian sudah sangat akrab.."

"tanyong aji (tentu saja) kami sudah kenal dari bayi.."

"ah begitu ya.."

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari percakapn mereka namun krystal merasa ada yang aneh dari namja yang duduk disamping nya ini, setiap kali dia menceritakan tentang kyungsoo jongin akan semangat membalasnya dan mencari topic lain untuk membahas kyungsoo . namun jika yang lain jongin hanya mengangguk dan menggelengkan kepalanya seperti tidak suka dengan topic pembicaraan yang krystal bahas.

"ah jongin-ah.."

"wae?"

krystal memberikan hadiah pada jongin. "ini, aku tau sudah terlambat dua hari, tapi aku sangat ingin memberikannya padamu.."

"chakkaman, ini tanggal berapa?"

"14 januari dan ulang tahun m-"

Jongin langsung berlari keluar dari bioskop tanpa memperdulilkan krystal yang merasa di campakkan karena kado pemberiannya tidak diterima oleh jongin. Jongin terus berlari menuju tempat parkiran dimana ia memarkir mobilnya.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencoba memanggil kyungsoo namun tidak ada jawaban dari kyungsoo. "kyungsoo…aishh kenapa aku bisa lupa dengan ulang tahunnya.."

* * *

"Nuguseyo?.."

"ah sepertinya ini kue ulang tahun, saengil chukkae do kyungsoo 17th.. oh jadi namamu kyungsoo.."

"kau berulang tahun hari ini? ah saengil chukkae Do Kyungsoo-ssi.."

Kyungsoo hanya terbengong melihat namja yang berada disampingnya, yang ia tak tau dari mana datangnya namun kenapa kyungsoo merasa sangat mengenal dirinya.

"nd-de.. gumawo.."

"apa kau ingin merayakannya denganku, kyungsoo-ssi?"

"ah ini…" namja itu memakaikan topi ulang tahun pada kyungsoo dan satu lagi untuk dirinya, dia juga membakar lilin 17th yang berada di atas kue yang memang tidak besar itu.

"saengil chukkae hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida" namja itu bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan layaknya seseorang jika merayakan pesta ulang tahun. Ia tersenyum pada kyungsoo dan mengisyaratkan pada kyungsoo untuk menyanyi bersamanya.

Akhirnya tangan kecil milik kyungsoo terangkat untuk bertepuk tangan dan bibir kissable itu mengeluarkan suaranya bernyanyi bersama namja itu.

"yeaaaaahh.. sekarang saat nya make a wish kyungsoo-sii.." namja itu tersenyum pada kyungsoo.

"baiklah" kyungsoo menutup matanya dan meniup lilinnya.

"ahh.. kyungsoo-sii, apa yang kau ingin minta?.."

"ah.. I just wanna be happy, yeah aku hanya ingin untuk terus bahagia walaupun sebenarnya aku tidak bahagia.."

"Ah begitu, kenapa kau mint-…"

"kyungsoo.." tiba tiba saja jongin berlari dan menghampiri kyungsoo lalu memeluknya.

"mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.."

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak bergeming ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

TBC dulu ya…

Jangan lupa Review nya ;;)


End file.
